miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Sons and Lovers
"Sons and Lovers" is the twenty-second episode and season finale of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on May 9, 1986 and repeated on September 19, 1986, the final repeat of the second season. Summary Angelina returns to save Tubbs from her vengeful half-brother, Orlando Calderone, and to show him a surprise. Plot The opening scene shows Crockett and Tubbs transacting a drug deal which quickly turns into a rip-off. It appears the dealers knew it was a police sting as one of them removes Tubbs' hidden wire with a smile. Hidden Miami-Dade SWAT members are observing the situation through binoculars in real-time and witness the deal go awry. As SWAT rushes in to rescue Crockett and Tubbs, the dealers booby-trap the front door and handcuff the Vice cops to chairs before they can get there. A mysterious sniper from another building across the way appears and aims a laser rifle sight through the window of the room where all the action is going on. The sniper shoots one of the dealers (Mendez) from the distance, then tucks his rifle into a duffel bag, and runs away. Crockett and Tubbs finish off the dealers (though one escapes) and prevent Zito and the rest of SWAT from setting off the booby trap as they try to force entry. After Switek and SWAT members secure the area, Crockett mentions the laser he saw and thanks the team for making a good shot. Switek answers back that no one on SWAT had a laser...or even fired a shot for that matter. Crockett is shocked and puzzled as to the identity of the person who saved his and his partner's lives. At OCB, Crockett and Castillo muse how Mendez and his goons had Crockett and Tubbs made for cops from the beginning. Mendez survived and Castillo wants round the clock surveillance on him, and reprimands the back up as sloppy for allowing a suspect to escape. Crockett and Tubbs find the "snitch" that set up the meet and blew their cover, Jerome Vega (James Lally). Under the threat of being thrown out the window of a tall building, Vega confesses that he sold the Vice cops out to Mendez for a $1,000,000 bounty that was placed on Tubbs' head by "Calderone." Crockett and Tubbs review the files on Calderone and confirm he was killed in 1984, then Tubbs reminisces about his confrontations with the Colombian drug lord and his relationship with Angelina, his daughter. Crockett and Tubbs go to see Mendez, but he has to go into surgery again, so they stop at Falcon's Restaurant for lunch. While Crockett is inside a van pulls up, some men take Tubbs at gunpoint, and one on a bike rips out Crockett's car phone and flattens all four tires of the Daytona before leaving. Tubbs is reunited with Angelina (Phanie Napoli) and she shows him a surprise - their son, Ricardo, the result of their 1984 hookup. Angelina tells Tubbs her half-brother Orlando (John Leguizamo) has taken over his father's operations, and will stop at nothing to kill Tubbs in revenge. The only reason Angelina contacted Tubbs is that he is baby Ricardo's father and she doesn't want him killed. Orlando gets Tubbs' file from DEA agent Harrison (J.C. Quinn) and now demands Tubbs and/or his sister. Angelina and Tubbs spend some romantic time together, then she tries to give Tubbs $800,000 to leave the area, fearing for his life. Tubbs refuses and leaves to get help from Crockett. Tubbs fills Crockett and Castillo in on Angelina and their son, asking Castillo to cut Mendez's shooter some slack (he is Angelina's bodyguard). Castillo orders Tubbs to the safe house until everything can be ironed out. Harrison calls Tubbs at OCB wanting to meet about Angelina and Orlando, and Tubbs gives up the safe house address, not knowing Harrison is working for Calderone. When Crockett and Tubbs arrive for the meet the place is ransacked and Angelina and the baby are gone. Tubbs is highly upset over the turn of events. Orlando calls Tubbs with instructions to be at Lighthouse Cove in one hour, and that Angelina and the baby will be in a car where he can see them. Zito tries to trace the call but it leads to a mobile phone and voice box. At the cove, Orlando ties Angelina up in a car with explosives rigged on the horn and window. They take the baby away to the main Calderone house, and make up the sheet to fool Tubbs into thinking he's still in there. SRT and Castillo make plans to save Tubbs' family, but want to wait until they get to the park to assess the situation. The bomb inside the car is controlled by radio signals - while the police transmissions won't set it off, they are using a coded signal making it jam-proof. After much discussion between Castillo, SRT and the Bomb Squad, Tubbs decides to confront Calderone's people himself, but Crockett will go too, hiding in the back of Tubbs' Cadillac. Tubbs goes to the car with Angelina in it. There is a radio on the car and Orlando orders Tubbs to come to the shack in one minute and he will give him the transmitter. Angelina becomes very agitated, screaming through her gag that Tubbs will be killed regardless of what he does. Tubbs meets Calderone's goons, but Angelina breaks out of her gag and hits the horn, blowing up the car and killing herself. Crockett starts shooting and the SRT squad unleashes gunfire and grenade launchers against Calderone, destroying the shack just as Orlando runs out the back door. Crockett offers to take Tubbs to the St. Vitus Dance to talk, but Tubbs declines, wanting to be alone. SRT brings Crockett a bag of evidence found at the shack, which includes a DEA file on Tubbs that came from Harrison. Crockett goes to confront Harrison but security tells him that another Vice cop (Tubbs) visited 20 minutes ago. Crockett tracks Tubbs down to Falcon's, where he plans to kill Harrison for giving up his family to Calderone, despite Crockett's pleas to let the police handle it. When Harrison comes out Tubbs challenges him and Harrison and his partner Lyons start shooting. Crockett returns fire, killing Lyons; Tubbs bum-rushes Harrison's car and shoots him through the window, sending him and the car into the water. Tubbs and the Vice crew go to the funeral of Angelina and her son. During the funeral, a delivery service brings flowers, along with a note for Tubbs containing Angelina's necklace that her father gave her, and a message reading "I'll be back!" Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Phanie Napoli as Angelina Madeira *John Leguizamo as Orlando Calderone *James Lally as Jerome Vega *J.C. Quinn as DEA Agent Walt Harrison Co-Starring *Santi Carmona as Sniper *Geraldo Alverio as DEA Agent Bill Lyons *Robert Hoelscher as SRT Leader *Nelson Oramas as Bomb Expert *Gene Taras as Mendez *Michael Owens as Security Guard *Charlie Guanci as Priest Notes * This episode marks the end of the many "classic" Vice elements that popularized the show to begin with. It is the last time we see Crockett's Bren Ten handgun, his tortoise shell Ray-Ban Wayfarers (replaced by Persol frames for season 3), the classic pastel look (replaced by darker and neon colors), and Crockett's short in the front, long in the back "bouffant" hairdo (replaced by a short spikey cut in season 3). However, many of these features would return later; Crockett would switch back to black Wayfarers in season 4, pastels reappeared periodically in seasons 4 and 5, and Crockett's hair also went back to it's longer style for the last two seasons (in fact, in season 5 it became even longer than it was early in the show). * This episode marks the TV debut of John Leguizamo. He would be back as Orlando Calderone (which was the original name of his father in "Brother's Keeper" until it was changed to Esteban in "Calderone's Return (Part II)") in the third season episode "The Afternoon Plane". * Lee Iacocca took time out from his job as Chairman of Chrysler Corporation to make an uncredited cameo as a Park Superintendent. Izzy Moreno would frequently quote Iacocca in various situations. * Angelina and Tubbs' love child, though he survives, is not seen or even mentioned again in the series (except in a passing reference in "The Afternoon Plane"), and Tubbs is never made aware of his child's survival. Presumably the producers didn't want to burden Tubbs with a child for fear of limiting his possible input in storylines. * The gold dolphin ring, worn by Calderone's children, would reappear in the episode "Borrasca", worn by the title character. * At the end of the episode, we see Crockett wearing a tie, one of the few times he did so in the series. He notably wore one in "Calderone's Return (Part I)", at Robbie Cann's son's baptism in "Buddies", and during his time as Sonny Burnett. Production Notes *Filmed: March 14, 1986 - March 25, 1986 *Production Code: 60008 *Production Order: 44 Filming Locations *Corsair Hotel, 101 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Opening with drug deal) *NW South River Drive/NW 27th Avenue, Miami (Falcon’s restaurant) *7000 SW 69th Avenue, South Miami (Angelina’s house) *Mashta Island, Key Biscayne (Car bomb with Angelina inside and shed where Orlando hides out, on c-shaped part) Music *"After The Fire" by Roger Daltrey (Tubbs reminiscing about Angelina) *"Long, Long Way To Go" by Phil Collins (During Angelina's and Tubbs' son's funeral) Jan Hammer Music *"Flashback" and "Angelina Flashback" (Scenes with Tubbs/Angelina/Ricardo Jr) Quotes *"Book 'em, Dan-O!" -- Crockett to Gina and Trudy after throwing Vega out the window *"Just goes to show what the average New York flatfoot can do, with the proper local supervision!" -- Crockett to Tubbs *"I wasn't really suspicious... except when you told me that the kid was good looking." -- Crockett to Tubbs after asking him if he was sure Angelina's child was his *"I'll be back!'" -- Orlando Calderone's note to Tubbs at the funeral Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes